Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-111297 discloses a cleaning article having a grip insertion part and a fiber layer provided on each of the upper and lower sides of the grip insertion part. The grip insertion part is formed by a pair of grip attaching sheets. When used, the cleaning article is attached to a grip.